Los celos de Okasan
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Y es que Kyouya no era del tipo celoso, y si lo era no tenia nada de que preocuparse, después de todo, él era Okasan. Con amor para Yuki!Kyouya x Tamaki un poco de Shonen ai.


**Disclaimer:** Nop, hostbu no es mio, pero tengo libre la imaginacion jajajaja

**Nota del autora (y Hatori): **Bueno, me tarde un tiempecito en volver a poner una historia, pero me tuve que ir de viaje a encontrar a yuki y traerlo sano y salvo de vuelta a nuestro hogar.

Hatori: Sano y salvo? Creo que tus conceptos están algo cruzados, no creo que sea nada sano amarralo y meterlo en un baul durante tres dias.

Ya, no exageres, eran medidas de precaucion para que no intentara huir en el camino de regreso, Pero ahora ya somos una familia feliz, verdad que si Yuki?

Yuki: ...

Hatori: Aun lo tienes dentro del baúl...

Cierto lo había olvidado por un momento!!!! En fin, en lo que saco a Yuki lean el fic y me dicen que opinan, esta vez es más corto, y contiene Shonen ai, pero solo leve leve como todo lo que escribo. Arigatou!!! Por cierto me base en una historia escrita en ingles pero no recuerdo el nombre del autor, en cuanto lo haga lo pondre para que puedan leer la historia, no es igual, pero la idea es la misma.

Este fic va para Yuki, para pedirle perdón por haberlo atado y metido a un baúl...lo siento Yuki! u.u!

* * *

**_Los celos de Okasan_**

Kyouya no era del tipo celoso, claro que no, simplemente no soportaba a tanta jovencita de tan alto pedigree revoloteando cercas de _**él**_ cual palomas hambrientas por un pedazo de pan que no han comido en varios días….

Bueno, tal vez …y solo tal vez, la situación se le estaba saliendo de control. Al principio había sido solo un poco de curiosidad por ver ese mundo que los ojos de Tamaki podían ver y los suyos no, quizá podría aprender algo de aquel extraño lugar. Pero con el tiempo las cosas cambiaron.

No era que Tamaki fuera esa persona perfecta que estaba buscando, pero Kyouya se sentía completo en su compañía y eso le bastaba. No era que Tamaki representaba el amor de su vida, pero si su salvación. Aun ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo amaba, pero sabía que lo necesitaba, y más de lo que quería aceptar.

A pesar de poder mantener un récord perfecto de la vida de las personas a su alrededor, no era capaz de mantener uno propio. No podría fechar, ni aproximadamente, cuando empezó a extrañar al rubio cuando no estaba encima de él molestándolo con sus planes obsesivos y fuera de lugar para el club, o desde cuando empezaba a tener horario para revisar sus mensajes y esperar con ansiedad cada noche el de él; y para empeorar las cosas tampoco podía decir a ciencia cierta en qué momento decidió despreciar, y con cierta fuerza, a cualquier persona del sexo femenino (y uno que otro masculino) que entrara en un radio de 10 metros alrededor del rey (lo cual pasaba a todas horas, todos los días). Excepto por ella.

Haruhi. Desde el momento en el que puso pie en el club, supo que ella era diferente. Ni por un solo momento le pasaría por la cabeza el permitirle a Tamaki alejarse de su lado para irse con alguna de las clientas del Host Club, simplemente no eran lo suficientemente buenas para él, pero si tenía que dejarle ir, no le molestaría que fuera con Haruhi. Podía confiar en ella. La conocía, hasta cierto grado, lo suficiente como para permitirse pensar que ella cuidaría bien de Tamaki y seria un buen prospecto para pareja, hasta él tenía que admitir eso. Por lo tanto, Haruhi representaba una real amenaza, y una muy grande. Pero Haruhi es Haruhi, aquella que lo comprende todo.

-No te preocupes Kyouya-sempai- le había dicho con esa sonrisa que solo ella poseía-puede que yo sea su hija amada, pero tú, tú eres la mamá.-

Al inicio le había costado algo de trabajo entender a lo que Haruhi se refería, pero no tardó mucho en descifrarlo. Tamaki había crecido en un hogar sin su padre, por lo cual había contado solo con su madre. A simple vista pudiera ser que Tamaki estuviera enamorado, u obsesionado, con Haruhi, pero ella era solo la hija, o quizá en un futuro la novia no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero aun así sobre todo eso, Kyouya era "mamá" y para Tamaki su madre representaba su mundo y por lo tanto era lo más importante en su vida.

* * *

El reloj nuevamente le marco las 11 de la noche, y como todas las noches, desde hacia un tiempo indefinido, sacó su celular para revisar sus mensajes, había uno solo que deseaba leer. Una media sonrisa apreció en su cara cuando lo encontró. 

"_Buenas noches okasan!,_

_Con amor, Otosan!"_

Y es que Kyouya no era del tipo celoso, y si lo era, no tenía nada de que preocuparse, después de todo, él era Okasan.

"_Buenas noches Otosan…_

_Por cierto, recuerda que mañana_

_Incrementé el número de clientas a 50_

_Así que trabajarás una hora extra. Espero un aumento_

_En la ganancia, para poder recuperar el dinero_

_Perdido por esos camellos importados sin mi permiso._

_Suerte._

_Okasan"_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en la próxima! 

Besos de chocolate!!!! Por que a Mao'chan le gustan!!!!

Saludos a las Su'samas!!!!!


End file.
